2041 Hoosier-Michiganian coup attempt (2032: Collapse)
the '''2041 Hoosier-Michiganian coup attempt '''was a attempt by the nationalist Indiana First Party to remove the more moderate-conservative Conservative Freedom Party from power in the Republic of Indiana-Michigan. The coup would temporarily succeed, and the IFP would control Indiana-Michigan for a week under the command of Greg Howards. Timeline The 2041 Hoosier-Michiganian congressional elections led to the Conservative Freedom Party taking 36 seats, the Liberal Party taking 18 seats, the Gun Control Party taking 3 seats, and the Indiana First Party taking 8 seats. The IFP, LP and GCP all attempted to boycott the elections, although the LP and GCP would stop these attempts in mid-June. IFP leader Greg Howards would announce that unless the CFP were to leave power and allow the IFP to take power, that he would lead a revolt. When Samuel W. Driskell declined the offer, a attempted assassin immediately shot him 3 times, he would declare martial law from the hospital on July 6, 2041. The IFP stated that this was a attempt to "Weaken Indiana, to allow the enemy in the east (Ohio) to take power", and IFP demonstrators went outside of the government centers in Fort Wayne and Indianapolis. The coup As the Indiana National Guard approached the demonstrators in Fort Wayne, the demonstrators threw tear gas and grenades at the national guard, the demonstrators became roaring revolutionaries all over. They then began throwing bombs at the hospital that the president was staying in, and eventually rushed in and captured the president. Samuel announced his resignation at 5:47PM on July 7, 2041. The IFP immediately revoked the rights of parliament and turned the nation into a absolute dictatorship, with Greg Howards making most decisions. Counter-coup On July 9, 2041, Samuel W. Driskell, in exile in Ohio, established the Hoosier-Michiganian government-in-exile, and began planning alongside forces loyal to Indiana-Michigan, Ohio, the United Kingdom, Texas, Canada and Russia to restore democracy to Indiana-Michigan. The plan was finalized on July 11, 2041, when Operation Tango was put into action. Russian and Ohioan troops would cross the border into Indiana-Michigan early on July 12 to distract the fascist troops, meanwhile Texan, Hoosier-Michiganan, British and Canadian troops would land in Muncie, Indianapolis, Fort Wayne and Lansing respectively, and take control of government buildings. The Texan and Hoosier-Michiganan forces were then to unite at Anderson, and the British and Canadian forces were to unite at Coldwater, The united Texan-Hoosier force would then take control of Anderson and Muncie, meanwhile the Russian-Ohioan force would capture Richmond, Union City, Portland and Hartford City. The British-Canadian force would take control of Coldwater, South Bend, Fort Wayne and Lansing. Eventually, all four armies would unite in Hartford City, and march towards Indianapolis during the late morning hours. At this point, civilian militias were rising up, primarily in Lafayette, Kokomo, Bloomington, Nashville (Brown County), Seymour, Evansville and Madison. Kentucky also intervened on the side of the anti-fascists at this time. Meanwhile, the new, conservative Illinoisan government also intervened on the side of the anti-fascists. After extensive bombings of the presidential building, which led to it burning down, Greg resigned, and was detained at around noon on July 12. The parliament was restored later that evening and Samuel would take the oath of office at 11:15PM, ending the fascist government officially. International reaction Pro-IFP * Democratic Republic of Congo - In a joint statement by the African National Pact, they stated "We are proud of the people of Indiana for choosing the superior fascist system!" * Somalian Empire - In a joint statement by the African National Pact, they stated "We are proud of the people of Indiana for choosing the superior fascist system!" * Egypt - In a joint statement by the African National Pact, they stated "We are proud of the people of Indiana for choosing the superior fascist system!" * Morroco - In a joint statement by the African National Pact, they stated "We are proud of the people of Indiana for choosing the superior fascist system!" * Korean Confederation - They stated that "the Indiana First Party is a brave party, standing for what's right!" Neutral * Germany - They stated that "Non-interventionism in the crisis in Indiana is key to stability" Anti-IFP * United Confederation of East Slavic States (Russia) - They stated that "The fascist system in Indiana is unfair, and that we shall do all we can to restore democracy to Indiana!" * Ohio - Due to the immediate threat of a invasion by IFP's Indiana, they said nothing, but got the United Nations and American Union to place sanctions on Indiana-Michigan, they also participated heavily in the overthrow of the IFP. * United Nations - No statement made, but enacted heavy sanctions against the IFP. Category:2032: Collapse